Generally, a compound bow is a bow using pulleys, e.g. wheels or cams, attached to each bow limb to create, along with the bowstring, a block and tackle effect that provides force multiplying characteristics and a reduced draw weight at full draw. The invention of the compound bow is attributed to Holless W. Allen and his invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495.
However, typical compound bows create substantial vibration and noises when fired. For example, compound bows often have limbs attached to risers in limb pockets. Limbs will typically rattle and vibrate within the limb pockets when the bow is fired. Such noises can disturb game during bow hunting and cause misses or non-fatal hits. Furthermore, bow noise often represents vibration and lost energy that could otherwise be imparted to an arrow for increased velocity and accuracy.
Moreover, typical compound bows often require the use of a bow press for adjustment and/or assembly purposes as the limbs and bowstring of a typical compound bow are under significant tension. Thus, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to adjust a compound bow while hunting. Therefore, an adjustable compound bow with reduced bow noise is desired.